Hanzo (Overwatch)
Summary Mastering his skills as a bowman and an assassin, Hanzo Shimada strives to prove himself as a warrior without peer. The Shimada family was established centuries ago, a clan of assassins whose power grew over the years, enabling them to build a vast criminal empire that profited from lucrative trade in arms and illegal substances. As the eldest son of the family's head, Hanzo was bound by duty to succeed his father and rule the Shimada empire. From a young age, he was trained for that responsibility, displaying a natural aptitude for leadership and possessing an innate understanding of strategy and tactics. He also excelled in more practical areas: he was a prodigy in martial arts, swordplay, and bowmanship. Upon the death of his father, the clan elders instructed Hanzo to straighten out his wayward younger brother, Genji, so that he, too, might help rule the Shimada empire. When his brother refused, Hanzo was forced to kill him. Unbeknownst to Hanzo, however, Genji narrowly survived the attempt with the help of Overwatch. This act broke Hanzo's heart and drove him to reject his father's legacy, ultimately leading him to abandon the clan and all that he had worked so hard to attain. That was ten years ago. Now, Hanzo travels the world, perfecting his skills as a warrior, attempting to restore his honor and put the ghosts of his past to rest, honing his murderous skills all the while. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, possibly 8-C Name: Hanzo Shimada Origin: Overwatch Gender: Male Age: 38 Classification: Assassin-for-hire, Former Heir to the Shimada Family Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman and Archer, Can summon Spirit Dragons to deal massive damage across a wide area Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Managed to wrestle with Genji and his arrows proved to be dangerous enough to force Genji to block and/or dodge), possibly Large Building level via power-scaling (Can harm heroes like Winston, who defeated Doomfist) Speed: Superhuman with Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Managed to keep up with Genji in combat) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Strong enough to wrestle with Genji, an enhanced Cyborg) Striking Strength: At least Class MJ, possibly Class GJ Durability: Room level (More durable than Tracer, who can survive the force of her own Pulse Bomb) Stamina: High, managed to fight for an extended period and remained conscious after being struck with three Spirit Dragons Standard Equipment: His Storm Bow and a Quiver full of arrows, Various trick arrows such as his Sonic Arrow and Scatter Arrow Intelligence: The former heir to an ancient and infamous clan of assassins, Hanzo was known as a prodigy in his youth, excelling in all aspects of his training. A master of stealth, silent killing, and all a manner of weapons, he is implied to be even more skilled than his brother Genji in the art of the sword, only picking up the bow due to trauma over the latter's "death". As a result, he is able to easily raid his former home when it is crawling with Yakuza members who presumably have at least basic military training. In addition, he held his own against his brother Genji after the latter underwent cyborg modification and while suffering from the latter's insults of his honor. Weaknesses: His brother Genji is a sore spot for him, Holds to a strict code of honor and is enraged if someone attempts to lecture him on it, Appears to have a rather limited supply of arrows and needs at least one arrow to use Dragonstrike Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Storm Bow: Hanzo's default weapon, which he uses to fire armor-piercing arrows that can deal heavy damage on hit, slinging them with deadly accuracy across long distances. He is so skilled with the use of the bow that he can hit small, moving targets (i.e. a fumbled cellphone) with ease from seemingly impossible positions. * Sonic Arrow: Hanzo fires an arrow that reverberates upon impact with a surface, allowing Hanzo to make out his enemy's position with his acute hearing supplemented by his training. * Scatter Arrow: Hanzo fires a special arrow that fragments on impact, launching shrapnel that ricochets off walls and floors to damage multiple targets or attack highly defended structures. * Dragonstrike: Hanzo summons the power of the Spirit Dragons with the incantation: Ryuu ga waga teki o kurau! (Let the Dragon consume my enemy!), firing off two powerful spirit projections along with his arrow that phase through any physical obstructions, dealing massive damage to all foes they pass through. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Bow Users Category:Assassins Category:Ninjas Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8